Half Blood Princess
by tinkaroo09
Summary: basically like the other new girl at hogwarts stories but trust me there are really big twists in the plot and ya'll will like it if you give it a chance but if you eave flames about grammar then i will ignore them because grammar isnt important to me.
1. Chapter 1

Half Blood Princess

Chapter One

Disclaimer: ok I know the title was a little taken but I do not own anything. All the characters except OC's aren't mine. J. K Rowling owns them all.

Thanks to all my friends who said it was good. I hope all of you like it as well.

Jessica woke up around 7:30 like she usually did. Grabbing her wand, she fixed her hair with a spell she wrote, and changed her clothes with another. Walking through the house, she sent dirty coffee cups on their way to the kitchen sink. Fixing herself a new cup and making some tea for her dad, she flipped on the TV. Even though she was a witch, she still liked watching TV every now and again. As she walked to give her dad his tea, she heard the rustle of feathers, mail was here. Setting the drinks down, she grabbed the mail from Ellie, her dad's owl, and ran to her dad's room.

"Daddy! Wake up! Mail's here and I made you tea." she yelled as she jumped on his bed. With a flick of her wrist, the curtains were open and her father was stirring.

"Jessica! You know I hate being woken up like that! But anyways, open the mail already." Ray Stoker groaned as he sat up and reached for his tea. The first two were junk, but the third was addressed to Jessica herself.

"Dad, when was the last time you remember me getting mail?" Jessica asked after a moment of silence,

"Never why?" he answered from his closet.

"Because I just got some," the girl said.

"Well open it." Slowly turning the envelope over, she carefully broke the red wax seal.

"Dear Miss Jessica Stoker,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally, you would have gotten this letter when you were eleven, but as you are sixteen, special arrangements must be made. You will be entering 6th year. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need. Please send a response owl back immediately. The Hogwarts Express will leave on September 1st at 11:00 . Departure point is platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross Station.

Sincerely

Minerva Mc.Gonagall."

When Jessica finished reading, she was speechless, mostly because she was thinking really hard. The ghostly silence was broken by her father.

"Good, Dumbledore took heed to my request." he said almost to himself.

"Request?" Jessica asked, still staring at the paper.

"When Count Avatar attacked you over the summer, I knew you couldn't stay here. I attended that school, I owled Dumbledore, and asked him to admit you in this term. Even though you managed to kill Avatar, he has followers that would like it very much to see you dead. You will be safer there." Ray said.

"Ok Dad. How many other kids are there? I think it will be fun to go through magic with other kids my age," she answered.

"Oh you will love it there Jess. Oh, and there is a boy much like yourself there. You might meet him. But why don't you go pack? I'll write them back, then we can get your license, and we can go to Diagon Alley." Ray said smiling.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot that today was my birthday! Daddy! I have a question. Since I'm going to be staying in England...can I take Oliver up on his offer and play for Puddlemere United?" Jessica asked in hope.

"We'll see," he answered cryptically. Not saying anything but grinning madly, Jessica ran off to pack. When he heard her door close, Ray threw some powder in the fire place in his room and stuck his head in.

"Ah, Mundugus Fletcher, nice to see you again"

(A.N) I hope you all like it. Your response is the determining factor in whether I continue or not, so if you liked it please tell me and there will be more. If not then tell me anyways but don't be mean because there is no reason for it.

Tink


	2. Chapter 2

Half Blood Princess

Chapter 2

Ok. Nobody reviewed, I know that I said that I was going to only continue if somebody reviewed, but I have nothing better to do with my summer vacation so I guess I will. I hope you like it if you read it.

When Jessica and her father got off the plane at London-Heathrow airport, both were thrilled to be back. It had been two years since they had been in England. Right about when Dumbledore asked Ray to re-join the Order.

"Where are we going first? Oh! Can we go see that ghost in the Tower of London? He was so sweet." Jessica asked in one breath. They were just getting off the underground. Even though they both were able to apparate, ray liked taking muggle transportation. However Jessica badly wanted to apparate, seeing as she had gotten her license the day before. (A/N in America you can get an apparation license at sixteen like a drivers license) When they got off the train they were three blocks from the Leaky Cauldron. Jessica had begged her father the whole way there, and when they got off she gave him puppy dog eyes. Smiling her gave her a little nod and kept walking down the street. He heard a squeal and a pop, then sprinted the rest of the way to the pub.

When he got there he couldn't find her. Worried, he asked Tom. Tom didn't say anything except point to a corner next to a roaring fire. Sure enough, there she was, calm as could be, drinking a butterbeer and flirting with a young waiter. Her smile faded as he walked over and told the waiter to get back to his job.

"Come on Dad. What took you so long? Let's get to shopping!" she said cheerfully as she got up and walked out the back door. Before Ray even got there, she already had the wall open and was walking down the crowded alley.

"Come on Dad!" she called.

"Here Monkey, you go buy you things. Oh and you need to meet Oliver Wood to talk about getting you fitted for your playing robes. Meet him at Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor at 3 o'clock. I have to meet someone back in the pub." her father said handing her a rather large sack of coins and walking back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Happy with how that worked out, Jessica walked down to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When she walked in a tall boy with bleach blonde hair looked her up and down.

"May I ask what your looking at?" Jessica asked. Before he could answer a short witch with graying hair walked in with a measuring tape.

"Found it Mr. Malfoy. Oh. Hello. Hogwarts? MARTHA!" she yelled before Jessica could even nod. Both Jessica and the blonde boy stepped up onto fitting stools.

"What year are you in?" the boy asked

"6th, and my name is Jessica Stoker." she answered coldly.

"Draco Malfoy, and you can't possibly be in 6th year." Draco answered.

"And why not?"

"Because that's my year and I definitely would have remembered you." he answered with a smug, yet humorous look on his face.

"Well I was raised in the states, but my father's British and he went to Hogwarts as well. What house are you in?" Jessica asked with a bit more of a friendly tone.

"Slytherin, you might make it in as well if you stick with me." Draco said, as he checked her out once more.

"Your done dear," Martha said to Jessica.

"I don't think so," Jessica said with a smile.

"Why's that?" Draco asked, he was genuinely curious for the first time in a little over a year.

"Because I'm not a pureblood," she answered walking out the door

Jessica got the rest of her supplies and looked at her watch, 2:30. 'That's enough time to look around' she thought as she walked out of the apothecary. Walking down the alley, almost every teenage boy did a double-take. No one would expect to see a short girl with waist length blonde hair wearing a tank top and miniskirt to just walk past them in the middle of the day.

As she walked further down the street, a store window caught her eye 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?'

"I wonder if Oliver would like anything from here", she thought as she walked into the crouded joke shop. A large group of girls were looking at lover potions, surprisingly boys were even buying them. She walked up to a pair of tall red-headed twins in magenta robes.

"Can we help you Miss?" they asked looking her up and down in perfect unison.

"Yes, I'm looking for a small prank to play on a friend, and a gift to get him as well." she said smiling

"Can you tell us his name? We might know him." the twin on the left asked.

"Oliver Wood," she answered

"Oh you must be Jessica! Wood told us about you this morning," the one on the right said.

"Yes that's me, so much for keeping a low profile. And who are you two?" she asked.

"George! Where are your manners? I'm Fred and this person next to me is."

"George," his twin finished for him, " We were on Oliver's quidditch team at Hogwarts."

"The best beaters to ever enter the school," Fred said proudly.

"Wow! Now what kind of prank can I pull on him?" Jessica asked with a sneaky grin on her face identical to those on the faces of both twins.

"Why not switch his wand,"

"With a fake one?" they both said. The look of glee on her face lead them to lead her to a wall covered in wands. Taking out the money for the one she chose, objections rose.

"No that's free of charge," Fred said.

" I can't do that!" she said putting th money in their unwilling hands.

Walking out the door, Jessica was knocked over by a rather handsome boy with jet black hair.

"I am so sorry," he said helping her up. When their hands touched and their eyes met a connection was formed. In their minds they had no idea what to think. But they knew that they would see each other again.

ha ha ha I left you with a cliffy. Im sorry, my friends didnt like it either. Please read and review. It's kinda boring writing stories when the people who read them don't tell em wheat they think. Also I might be adding a new story for all of you that like my style of writing. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Again I ask you to review. My life may depend on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I know that it took me a while to update once again but before I continue I will answer some reviews.

Glassmindedgirl- I know that a lot of people have done what im doing but to tell you the truth I didn't read any of them before I thought of this story...this story is going to be different from anything that the other authors have written... and I wish you had waited till I got to the rest of the story before you criticized me.

Nik's world- she's not really a princess of anything I just took the title of the 6th book and tweaked it b/c she's a halfblood.

Titchwoo- thanks that prank idea was a good one I wasnt really thinking about that but I might add it...thanks again

well that's it now chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Jessica saw Oliver Wood sitting outside the ice cream parlor, she couldn't help but be happy. His wand was sitting on th table just waiting to the snatched...or switched in this case. She came up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who!" she said tying not to laugh.

"Jessi, just sit down." the young wizard said smiling.

"Your no fun. I don't even know why I got you a gift. I knew you were gonna be like this," she said with a fake pout as she sat down. Intrigued Oliver had to ask

"You got me a gift? Well what is it then?" he asked with all the curiosity of a cat.

"Close your eyes and I'll give it to you," the girl replied with an evil grin. As he covered his eyes, she switched his wand with the trick one. Before she could tell him to open his eyes she _accidentally _knocked her glass off the table. When he heard the sound of breaking glass he opened his eyes and instinctively reached for his wand.

"Oh my goshI can't believe I just did that!" she exclaimed.

"It's ok Jessica..I'll clean it up. _Reparo" _he said. Instead of coming back together the broken glass stayed shattered, but right as te look of total bewilderment come onto Oliver's face his wand made a loud popping noise and turned into a pair of chattering teeth that maliciously bit his fingers. After prying the teeth of with much difficulty, he looked up. Jessica hd tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard.

"OH MY GOSH!" she managed to say between deep breaths, "You should have seen your face!" she said after regaining control of her oxygen intake.

"You little minx! Ok ha ha ha, good little joke, now can we get you fitted please? Your father told me to have you back at the pub at 4:30." Oliver said as he called a waiter to get the bill.

"But don't you want your present?" Jessica said with a hurt look on her face. Without letting him answer she dug into her purse and pulled out what looked like a ball of black fuzz. Oliver eyed it suspiciously.

"What is it? It's not another trick is it?"

"No! It's a Pygmy Puff. Isn't it cute?" she asked giving the ball a soft poke. The little black think rolled over and a pair of blue eyes blinked open. "I got it at that joke store that your friends have. Do they always talk like that?" the blonde asked laughing as they walked out fo the fenced patio and down the alley.

"Yeah pretty much" Oliver replied. This time as she walked down the alley, all of the teenage boys' faces fell at the sight of her with another guy. All guys but one, Harry was just happy to see her again.

"Oi! Harry! Ron! Hermione! Come here for a second would you?" Oliver shouted when he saw the Golden Trio.

"Wood! Is that you? Wow you look good mate." Ron said, all the time staring at Jessica.

"Thanks Ron. I see you've noticed my friend here, Ron, Harry, Hermione, this is Jessica Stoker. She's going into Hogwarts sixth year, and she's also the new seeker for Puddlemere United." Wood said as they all shook hands. When Jessica and Harry touched once again, a buzz of energy ran through them and they entered each other's minds for that brief moment.

"Wow that was kinda weird," Jessica said mostly to herself.

"What was?" Oliver asked from behind her.

"Nothing," she replied kinda shook up by the experience. Harry and Jessica were still deep in thought when Harry broke the silence.

"Sorry for knocking you down earlier. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Harry said.

"That's ok, but me and Oliver need to get going. I have to get fitted for my playing robes." Jessica said smiling at the black haired boy.

"Oh yes we do have to go it's already 4:00" Oliver said putting his arm around her waist and guiding her to the robe shop. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed in slightly better moods.

"Harry who are you here with?" Wood asked once Jessica was on the fitting stool for the second time that day.

"The Weaslys. Ron was around here somewhere." Harry said looking around for his best friend,

"There he is," the boy said pointing to where Hermione was pulling Ron into the bookstore.

"Good, I'm going to have a little chat with her. I want you to look after Jessica. You know, make sure she doesn't fall in with eh wrong sorts." Oliver said as her kept his eyes on the blonde. Harry didn't say anything, he just nodded his response. In a few minutes Ron and Hermione were back form the bookstore, Ron wasn't really in the best of moods.

"Where's Jessica?" Hermione asked when she didn't see the blonde on the stool.

"She's getting changed back into her clothes." Harry replied. Just as he said that Jessica walked out of the dressing room in her miniskirt and tank top with an armful of navy blue and gold robes. She stopped walking when hers and harry's eyes locked.

"Woo hoo! Harry! You are really gonna have to stop that. Her baby blues are mine!" Oliver said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Wait. Do you two go out? Harry asked with pure interest. Right when Oliver was about to answer, the object of their conversation walked up.

"Ready?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," they both answered. When the five walked out Ron asked the question that had been bugging him.

"So Wood, is Jessica really that good at quidditch? I mean I know she's your new seeker and all, but could she beat Harry?" the red-head asked as they walked back don't the alley towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"I don't know. She caught a rouge snitch at one of our matches. No one was able to get it. It decided to fly past her and her hand shot out so fast that I couldn't even see it. But there it was, struggling to get out of her hands and she just kept on talking as if nothing had happened. But as for beating Harry I don't know I'd like to see it though" Oliver said smirking at Ron.

"Nope I couldn't beat Harry," Jessica said causing everyone to stop and look at her.

"Yeah you could Jessi. You know you could," Oliver said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, from how Wood was talking about you just now you could probably beat me once or twice," Harry said from her left side, trying not to sound too cocky.

"Well I might be able to but I don't want to play you Harry. It might her that sensitive male ego of yours," Jessica said grinning at Hermione. This remark gave the three boys dumbfounded looks and Hermione the giggles.

"Oh is that so?" Harry asked, feeling more at ease at that moment then he had in a long time. He slowly started inching closer to where the blonde was walking next to him.

"Well how's this for my male ego?" he asked suddenly picking her up bodily and swinging her around, " Wow! Do you eat at all? Ron feel how light this girl is. Catch mate!"

"Wait! No! Harry don't!" she screamed, but it was to late, Harry threw her full out to his best friend.

"Your right! She's light as a feather," Ron said in surprise.

"Ron please put me down," Jessica asked sweetly. Unable to resist, Ron set the girl gently back down on the cobblestones. Once back on solid ground Jessica playfully slapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Ow what was that for?" he asked smiling.

"That was for nearly giving em a heart attack!" she answered. Turning around she walked over to where Hermione was standing. The group continued walking, Jessica and Hermione linked arms and walked in the front so they could talk with out the boys hearing them.

"Do they always act like that?" Jessica asked the other witch.

"No, usually they are very solemn. I haven't seen them this happy since we wont the quidditch cup in our fifth year." Hermione replied.

"Well im glad I met all of you today. I was worried about going into a school full of people I didn't know."

"Im glad as well. Finally I won't be the only girl in our group. For the past five years I've had to endure both of them. It was horrible when either of them had crushes, because they just didn't know how to handle girls," Hermione stated with a look of pain on her face.

"And who exactly do you have a crush on? I saw you looking at Ron kinda weird," the blonde said smiling.

"Fine you caught me. I don't know what it is. I just can't stand not being around him, but sometimes I hate him! He's so irresponsible, and I know he hates me." she said kinda painfully, " We fight constantly, and that's one thing that gets on harry's nerves. He's been moody since You-Know-Who came back and he takes it out on us..." before Hermione could say anything more, or Jessica could ask any questions, they were back at the Leaky Cauldron and a worried Molly Weasley was waiting outside.

well that's chapter three... I have 14 full chapters written in my notebook but it's hard for me to get time to type them up...I got a lot of things to do in my life...I'll try to get chapter 4 up soon like in the next week soon... leave me some love... cookies for all the people that leave me reviews not bad reviews those people get poisoned cookies. Well I got to go love ya's

Tink


	4. Chapter 4

Ok hey all you readers out there! I got chapter 4 ready for you..well I got it typed up anyways...let me get the reviews settled then it will be on with the show!

Nik's World- yes I know I need a beta, one of my friends offered but I still need to get her e-mail... I know I started this story last year, and I have a few more written chapters so hopefully you won't be to mad at me.

Jennifer-Marie- im gonna try to update more often, my first semester of school is really easy so I should be able to get to that...

0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 4!

"Uh oh! We're in trouble," Ron said when he saw his mother.

"Why? And who's that mean looking lady?" Jessica asked as Mrs. Weasley began to walk towards them.

"That's my mum. She's probably really mad that we left her." Ron said with a slightly scared look on his face. As if on cue his mother started her rant.

"RONALD WEASLEY! You know perfectly well that I am responsible for Harry and Hermione! What were you three thinking? Just sneaking off like that! I almost had a fit! You should know better especially at a time like this. You all could have been hurt!" pausing to take a breath, Mrs. Weasley finally looked at the two extra people standing with them.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Weasley, it's nice to see you again," Oliver said, trying to get her attention away from the trio.

"Hello Oliver, how have you been? Good I hope. And who is this beautiful young woman next to you?" Molly Weasley said in a sweet loving voice completely different from the one that she was just using.

"This is Jessica Stoker. She was being home schooled in magic by her father. She's also our new seeker for Puddlemere United," Oliver said as the two ladies shook hands.

"Stoker? Ah yes, I know your father, sweet man. How are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley said in that same sweet voice.

"Um, I'm fine I guess. Excuse me for asking but how do you know my father?" Jessica asked puzzled.

"I know him from the Order, but I don't think you know much about that do you?" Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"Sorry but no. my father was saying something about it the last time we were in London, but I didn't push him on it. I had a feeling it was important stuff I didn't need to know." Jessica said

"Well your feeling was right. Let's go inside were we can talk in more comfortable and private areas," Mrs. Weasley said, ushering them all inside the Leaky Cauldron. When they all got inside, Mrs. Weasley led them to a small door in the back. She opened the door to reveal a rather cozy looking den. Mr. Stoker, Mr. Weasley, and Professor Dumbledore were sitting in large armchairs in front of a roaring fire.

"Ah Miss Jessica, here you are. Your father and I have been having a very interesting conversation. One that involves you staying with the Weasleys while your father goes back to the states on business for the order." Dumbledore said. Anybody in the room who had at anytime been exposed to any kind of teenage girl could have told him that saying that was a very bad idea. The scream that came from the small girl was one that made everyone cover their ears.

"Are you for real! Oh my gosh! Daddy you are the best!" Jessica said giving him a huge hug. But in a minute it was all over. "When are you coming back though?" the blonde asked immediately sobering down.

"I don't know. My assignment is highly confidential and very dangerous," Ray said with a completely expressionless look on his face.

"No! Daddy! I wanna stay but I don't want you to go," Jessica said as tears formed at the edges of her blue eyes. "When are you leaving?"

"Now. This matter in America has to be addressed as quickly as possible," he answered. Getting up and embracing his daughter, he continued, "while you were shopping I went back home and got all of your stuff. You'll stay here for a day while Mrs. Weasley gets everything ready for you." He handed her a key, "you room is all the way at the top of the stairs, you can't miss it, but you key will guide you if you need it."

"Daddy please don't go!" Jessica pleaded.

"Baby I have to. I love you so much...remember that. I you ever need me, just place your hand over this and call my name. I will come for you." he took a small box out of his pocket and gave it to her. Carefully she opened it and took out a necklace with a stone pendant on it. Her father started to back up so he could apparate without pulling anyone else in, but she jumped forward and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy please don't go!" Jessica cried as she clung to the only family that she had left. Mrs Weasley got up from where she had been sitting and pulled her softly off him. Ray Stoker turned around and apparated.

Jessica wrestled out of Mrs. Weasley's arms and ran up the stairs. The whole room had been quiet the entire time. A loud slam told them all that the girl had found her room. After sitting for a few minutes Harry got up and walked up the stairs, Jessica's forgotten shopping bag in his hand.

"Jessica can I come in?" Harry asked when he got to her door. He didn't hear her say anything, but the lock clicked back and the door swung open. There she was crying in the middle of a king size bed. When she felt him sit down on the bed, she flicked her wrist in the direction of the door and it shut itself.

"What am I going to do without him Harry? He's the only thing I have ever had. What if something happens to him?" she sobbed into Harry's shoulder.

"Nothing is going to happen to him. He's a very powerful wizard, and he's very good at what he does. Or else Dumbledore wouldn't have asked him to work for the order." Harry reasoned. Jessica didn't say anything, she just looked up into the green eyes. Gently Harry raised his hand to brush away her tears. The buzz of energy that ran through them when they touched formed a bond.

"Why does that happen?" Harry asked removing his hand.

"Where did you get that scar?" the blonde asked completely ignoring his question. For the next few minutes Harry told his story. He told her how his parents died, and all the occurrences that took place at Hogwarts.

"So that's it. I am the only person to have escaped that curse, and now the person who cast is it back.." Harry finished.

"Wow! And I thought my life was bad. Well they are kinda the same, except my dad's still alive." Jessica said.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well for starters you are not the only person to have survived the killing curse. I did as well," she ignored his gasp and pointed her wand at her forehead "_Reappear,_" she muttered. Harry's eyes never left that spot, it took about a minute, but soon there was a crescent moon clearly scaring her forehead.

"How?" was all that he could say.

"When I was five a man asked my father that when I came of age if he could marry me. His name was Count Xavier, the Voldemort of America you could say. My father of course refused and the man just walked away. The next day he came back, but my father wasn't at home. When I opened the door he pushed me back inside and took a ring out of his pocket. My dad had told me what he had asked and I knew that if he put that ring on me I would be bound to him. I knocked the ring out of his hand and ran to my room. Before I got there he tripped me and tried the curse. It backfired and killed him instead. All of his power was transferred to me. His mark was the crescent moon, so that's what was put on me." Jessica finished pointing to the scar. Harry was puzzled however.

"Why did he want to marry you? You were just a kid." he asked.

"Because according to my father I am extremely powerful. He said that if I learned properly I could draw power from the earth and use magic without a wand. If Xavier had gotten that ring on me then he would have controlled me, but instead of him getting my power I got his. Kinda scary huh?" she said halfway smiling.

"Yeah...Ok I only have one more question." Harry said

"What's that?"

"Can you teach me how to make my scar disappear?" he asked hopefully. Jessica just smiled.

"I know how you feel but I don't want to risk trying this spell on you. See I wrote it for me, and I don't know how it would react to other people," Jessica said smiling softly.

"Please! If it kills me I will tell them that I was asking for it." Harry said with a pout look on his face.

Laughing Jessica nodded. Pointing her wand at his lightning bolt scar, she muttered one word '_disappear_'. Slowly the scar receded into Harry's complexion.

"Thanks a lot," Harry said. For a while they just sat there but after a while Harry decided to ask the question he had been debating on. "Jessica, how did your mom die?" he asked quietly.

"The same way I would have. She was just as powerful as me. Xavier killed her when I was a baby. She denied him the powers that he wanted." after she spoke, Harry noticed something in her. Like she had been weakened. He couldn't put his finger on it, he just looked at the tiny little thing that was looking out the window.

Suddenly in a burst of blue and silver feathers, something landed on the bed.

"Chidori! Where have you been? I missed you girl! "Jessica said happily.

"You have a phoenix? Wow! Where did you get her?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. She showed up at my window, my dad said I could keep her," she answered stroking Chidori's feathers. Harry was happy to that Jessica was smiling again, so he decided to go.

"She's fine now" he thought as he walked across the hardwood floor. He didn't think that she had seen him, but as he opened the door, he heard her voice.

"Harry...thanks. I know you've been through more, and it must be boring hearing me talk, but...thanks." Harry didn't say anything, he really didn't know what to say. He had met this girl a few hours ago, and he already felt like he'd known her for years. Maybe he was just crazy, but as he left her room a feeling of wholeness spread through him. He had a feeling that good things were to come.

0o0o0o0o0o

yeah that's about it so um review... I love hearing your comments and I'll get back to you with chapter 5 soon I hope.

Tink


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again...sorry again for the wait with school I just got behind im gonna try to get all of my written chaps up within the next few weeks so just hang in there a little while longer.

Chapter 5

The next day Jessica woke up to find a not on her bedside table. She assumed it was from Mrs. Weasley, so she decided to read it over breakfast. The blonde get dressed in a pair of denim stretch jeans and a tight but warm hoodie. She picked up the letter and left the large room.

Not really wanting to eat at the Leaky Cauldron, she stepped out into London. She found a little café and has a nice plate of sausage and eggs. Pulling out the letter, she opened it an began to read.

_Dear Jessica,_

_We left this morning. You were still asleep and you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to bother you. Your room will be ready around non, so we'll come to pick you up around then. We decided to bring Ginny to meet you. You'll be rooming with her and Hermione so we thought it would be nice if you met her before you had to live with her for a month. Don't worry about the space we'll manage. We'll have more time to talk later. See you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Molly Weasley_

When Jessica finished reading the letter, she payed her bill, and headed back to the pub. The teen looked at her watch when she was about half way back.

"11:45!!!! I'll never make it back in time to pack everything." she thought frantically to herself. Not wanting to apparate in front on all the muggles, she turned down an alley. Looking around, Jessica didn't want to stay there forvery much longer, she hurriedly thought of her room in the Leaky Cauldron. Little did she know that something hitched a ride back with her. When she popped up in her room, a high pitched scream came from near the window. Taking out her want she spun around.

"Who are you?" she asked the small red head girl. She looked to be about 15 bit she was short.

"I'm sorry. My mum is downstairs looking for you . I'm Ginny," she said putting down the picture frame she had been holding.

"Oh! Hi!. My name's Jessica Stoker," she said putting her wand away and pulling out her suitcase.

"Yeah Ron rold me kinda what you looked like. I wish my hair was that long. You kinda scared me when you apparated in here," Ginny said smiling at Jessica.

"Yeah well I wasn't really expecting there to be someone in here when I got back," Jessica replied. The blonde would have continued but she felt something brush up against her leg. Looking down, she saw an extremely cute kitten. It was all black except for a white crescent moon on its forehead.

"Oh my gosh! It must have been touching me when I apparated!" Jessica said licking up the small kitten.

"Aw. She's so cute." Ginny said scratching her behind the ears, " but we have to go downstairs. I'm sure my mom will let you bring her home."

"Ok let's go. _Locomotor Mortis,_" Jessica said pointing her want at her trunk and walking out the door. She had her suitcase in one hand and the baby kitten in the other. As they walked down the staircase, her trunk following behind, they could hear people talking in the main room down below. When they finally got down to the first floor, two people practically jumped the small blonde.

"Hey! Wow, it feels really good to actually know someone here," Jessica said giving Hermione a hug and smiling at Harry.

"I don't know what is it about you Jessica, but it seems like I've known you for years," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I feel the same way," Jessica said back, "Hi Harry."

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Harry asked as they walked outside.

"Fine. I couldn't sleep at first, but then Chidori started singing and I was knocked out almost instantly," Jessica would have said more, but Hermione squeaked.

"Oh my gosh! She is so cute!" the fluffy haired brunette said when she finally noticed the kitten in Jessica's arms.

"Yeah she was touching me when I apparated this morning after breakfast," Jessica said putting her suitcase and trunk in the back on the car.

"You can apparate?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. In America you can get your license at 16 like a driver's license. My birthday was three days ago. My dad let me get tested before we got on the plane." Jessica stated smiling to Mrs. Weasley as she got in the car.

"Wait! What about Chidori? What do you think she will do about this kitten?" Harry asked.

"Who's Chidori?" Hermione asked.

"She's my phoenix, but I don't think she will be mad. She might think I was mad at her and be uber nice," Jessica said stoking the small fluff ball in her arms.

When they got to the Burrow, Jessica was surprised.

"Dang! Your house is huge Mrs. Weasley," Jessica said getting out of the car. Never having gotten that reaction before, Mrs. Weasley just smiled and opened the front door.

"Hey Jessica! Nice to see you again," Ron said from the staircase.

"Hey Ron! How come you didn't come to see with everyone else? Jessica asked.

" I had to do chores because we snuck off yesterday," Ron said with a grimace.

"Let me show you to our room," Ginny said. Jessica reached down to get her suitcase and trunk, but Harry beat her to it.

"I'll get that for you," he said smiling.

"Thank you Harry," Jessica said sweetly. Ginny lead them up like 5 flights of stairs, finally getting to a door. Well it looked like a door but it was made out of black glass, and you couldn't see through it.

"Cool door Ginny," Jessica said.

"Thanks my dad got it for me from his work," Ginny said opening the door to reveal what Jessica could only describe as heaven. The room was huge. It had three queen size beds, two on one side and one on the other. The wall opposite the door was one gigantic closet. In the middle of the room was a very comfortable looking pile of pillows.

"Wow1 I love your room1 it's like heaven...for girls that is," Jessica said laughing as she set her bag down by one of the beds and looked around once more.

"Yeah Ginny your room is really nice," Harry said setting Jessica's trunk down next to her bag.

"Let me get you a bottle for the kitten. Oh! By the way. What are you gonna name her?" Ginny asked walking towards the door.

"It's ok, I'll just conjure a bottle so you don't have to go all the way back down to the kitchen. I don't know what I'm gonna call her. How about solar because of the crescent moon?" Jessica said as she casually flicked her wand. Instantly a bottle with warm milk appeared in the air.

"How much magic do you know? I mean people say that I'm the best in my class, but even I cant conjure stuff straight up like that," Hermione said in awe.

"Well my dad home-schooled me you know, so he could spend a lot more time one-on-one with me. Plus I started when I was nine instead of eleven. Those two years give me quite an advantage huh?" Jessica said as the kitten finished the bottle and went to sleep on one of the pillows on the floor.

A bell rang from somewhere in the house and both Hermione and Ginny jumped up and started walking out the door.

"Come on Jessi! It's supper time." Ginny called down the hallway. Jessica got up but as she walked out the door, she was practically plowed over by Harry once again.

"Oh! Jessica, I'm so sorry. I was looking for you actually. This letter just came for you." Harry said, helping her up and handing her a vary fancy looking letter.

"Thanks Harry. Can you tell everyone I'll be down in a minute? I just want to read this first." Jessica said over her shoulder as she walked back into the room.

"Sure thing," Harry answered as he watched the blonde disappear behind the door.

Once Jessica had closed the door she flipped the letter over to look at the seal. There was a huge "M" stamped into the bright red wax. Not remembering ever meeting anyone with a last name that started with an M, Jessica was puzzled. Carefully she broke the seal and took out the letter inside.

"_Dear Jessica,_

_I don't know if you remember me, but I cant stop thinking about you. My name is Draco Malfoy. We met in Madam Malkins robe shop. I don't know why I feel like this, but it's like you're a ghost that's haunting my mind. My father would highly disapprove of me writing this letter, and I'm not sure if it will even get to you but I have to see you again. Please meet me in the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. I just need to make sure your real and not a figment of my imagination. You don't have to stay with me the whole time, but I do hope you will come._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_p.s._

_You not being pureblood has no effect on me for some reason. I can't explain it usually I can't stand anything but purebloods._

Jessica closed the letter and put it back in the envelope. She tried to think back to the extremely good looking boy that she had met in the robe shop.

'He likes me? I wonder what Hermione will think about this. No! I won't tell her because she will probably tell someone else. I will just have to keep this to myself," Jessica thought as she walked down to supper. The next year we definitely going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey everyone ok I know that I haven't written in a long time, but I got really bored and decided to give you guys a big Christmas present.

The next month went by very quickly for Jessica and Harry. They spent almost every moment together, with Ron and Hermione of course. The four would go down to the town at the bottom of the hill, and look around in the muggle shops. Harry always had a way of making Jessica laugh. They had planned on setting up a quidditch match, but they didn't have enough players.

On august 31 all of the peacefulness that the four 16 year olds had been enjoying went down the drain. Everyone was freaking out about school, but Jessica was only worried about one thing, her meeting with Draco. She had no need to worry about the school. She knew all of the stuff Hermione said that they had learned and more. She was only worried about seeing a guy she knew liked her. So far she had kept her secret air tight, but Hermione knew she was hiding something. It was amazing how much they had gotten to know each other in the short among of time.

The day passed quickly, everyone was busy with packing and making sure all homework was done, so Jessica was able to slip down to the lake with a piece of parchment and a quill. As Kaname was still too young to leave Mrs. Weasley's nursing, she called Chidori. She needed someone for emotional support, plus Chidori had to deliver the letter. "I have to write him back girl," she told the bird one she had arrived, "he has to know I'm coming." So she began writing. She had very neat hand writing, but it was rather small, so she only filled about a third of the page.

Once she finished, she read it over. To her it sounded like something a five year old girl would write to a boy in her class, but she rolled it up and gave it to Chidori anyway. "Now Chidori, take this to a boy named Draco Malfoy. I don't know where he lives, but it's really important that this letter gets to him," Jessica said. The phoenix didn't answer, but Jessica could see in her eyes that she understood.

Draco lay on his bed.

'Why hasn't she written me back yet?' he kept asking himself. He flipped over on his stomach to face the window, hoping an owl would come through it. But one didn't, instead a brilliant flash of blue and silver came form near his dresser. He got up and walked over. There sitting on the floor was a letter with a blue feather on top of it. He picked up the feather and put it on his dresser. Picking up the note he walked back to his bed.

"Dear Draco,

I'm sorry it took me so long to write back. I have been busy. My friends and I went to look in some Muggle shops. They actually have some pretty cool stuff. I got lots of chocolate and gummy bears for the train ride, so we can share if you want. And yes I will come and see you tomorrow. I have been thinking about you as well. I think one of my friends might be a little jealous when I tell him, but he can get over it. I would write more but I can't, it's diner time.

Yours,

Jessica Stoker

p.s.

I hope that Chidori didn't scare you. She's my Phoenix"

"Wow! She has a phoenix! Only a few wizards in the whole world have them!" Draco thought was he got out a small black note book. Before he opened it, he looked around his room. It was rather large. A queen size four poster canopy bed with black curtains and bed sheets was against the wall opposite the door. The walls had posters all over them. Some of a band he liked, but mostly of a muggle movie he had practically grown up on. Jack Skelington looked at him from every angle. Sally stood next time him sometime.

Looking back down to the book, he slowly opened it and turned to a blank page. He remembered when he started this book. At the age eleven people said he was a very gifted poet. He had filled three just like it, and now a new part of him would be put into its pages. Right when his quill was about to touch the page, his father entered the room.

"Draco, it's time," Lucious said coldly.

"Yes Father." He had been dreading this moment, but he could do nothing about it, except what was right. Grabbing his coat, he walked out, leaving the page blank.

The morning of September 1st was total chaos. Even Jessica was panicky. She just had a feeling that something was going to go very wrong. Her feelings were almost always right. At 10:00, all the trunks and all the cages were in the back of the _one_ ministry car they had managed to get. Even though the car was magic and could have easily made it to Kings Cross in about 20 minuets, they kept having to stop. It was 10:45 when they got there. Everyone was rushing around to find trolleys and get to the platform. When the four friends finally got the Platform 9 ¾ it was 10:55.

"You guys go ahead, I'm supposed to meet someone," Jessica said after they had stored their trunks away.

"What? You're not sitting with us?" Harry asked, reluctant to leave her side.

"I am. I'm just going to go see this person first. Then I'll find you," she replied grabbing her Jack Skelington messenger bag, and her computer bag, and walking to the very last compartment in the very last car. When she got there, the boy she had been thinking about for the past month was waiting for her.

Draco had gotten to Platform 9 ¾ at 10:00. He wanted to make sure that the last compartment was empty. Recently he had gotten a muggle music player. He turned the black Zune on and lay back for a while. About half an hour later, Crabbe and Goyle sauntered in.

"Got sit somewhere else for the train ride. Ok? I'm supposed to meet someone here." Draco said in response to their puzzled looks. They grunted but left quietly. The next half hour was quiet. But as it got closer to 11:00, Draco got worried that she wasn't going to come. The train had just started moving when a young girl's shadow appeared at the door. The door knob turned and Draco held his breath.

Jessica was nervous. She had been thinking about the moment all month. It was finally here, she couldn't believe it. She turned the door handle and opened it. Walking inside, she saw the boy who had captured her dream for the past month.

"Hi!" she said awkwardly.

"Hello," he replied, "You can sit down if you want," he said pointing to the chair next to him which happened to be taken up by his Zune.

"You have a black Zune? How did you find one? The only ones I could find were silver. I looked everywhere for a black one!" she said in amazement.

"There was one left at the electronics store near my house. My dad had given me 700 dollars in Muggle money, so I bought it. I didn't have very many songs; the computers at the public library were really slow." Draco said, glad for something to talk about.

"I can fix that." Jessica said, opening her computer bad and taking out her lap top.

"Do you have your USB cord?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said digging around for the thin black cord. He handed it to her and she plugged it in to both the lap top and the Zune.

"So what kind of music do you like?" she asked when she pulled up her music files.

"Rock mostly, any MCR, HIM, Unloco, Prodigy, Red Jumpsuit apparatus, Incubus, Three days Grace, or Gym Class Heroes will be great." he said looking at the small blonde sitting next to him.

"Oh my gosh! You just named almost all of my favorite bands!" Jessica said in disbelief, "oh! Do you want some food?" Jessica asked reaching for her messenger bag. When Draco noticed that picture on the bad he almost cried out loud.

'this girl is perfect!' he thought. When all of the music was finished downloading, everything went quiet. Jessica put her lap top away and leaned back against the back of the bench.

"So why are you coming to Hogwarts in your 6th year instead of your first?" Draco asked reaching for a gummy bear.

"Well my dad has home schooled me since I was nine, so I might be able to be in 7th year, but my dad went to Hogwarts. He asked Dumbledore to let me in this term as 6th year since that's what I would have been had I started at age 11." Jessica said running her fingers over the picture of Jack Skelington that was on her bag.

"So you like Nightmare Before Christmas?" Draco asked smiling.

"Duh! It's my favorite movie ever! Have you seen Corpse Bride?" she asked back.

"No but I've been wanting to though." He answered.

"Well I brought it with me. I have it on DVD. We can watch it on my lap top." She didn't even need an answer, pulling out her lap top, she popped in the disk. But before hitting play, she had one question to ask.

"How come you like all this muggle stuff? Aren't Slytherins supposed to muggles and anything that they have to do with, and anyone not pureblood. Like me." She said the last part quietly almost to herself.

"My house does, and my family does. But I changed. I used to be just like them, but not anymore. Now can we watch the movie? I've been dieing to see it." Draco asked smiling. Jessica didn't say anything, but just hit play.

Somewhere through the movie, Draco put his arm around Jessica. Somewhere else, she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder and her arm around him. Near the end of the movie Draco fell asleep as well, smiling.

Well there you go guys….i hope you like it I don't know when the next chapter is gonna come out…I got a really tough semester coming up in a few days and im in a lot of other stuff so I wont have much time on my hands…I hope you like this tho and the next chapter is on its' way…

Tink


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

…………………………………….

Hey everybody, ok I know that I haven't updated in an age but as I told all the people that still read my pathetic fic I have a terrible tough semester in school right now and I'm struggling to get all my original work done. I'm sorry that I have made all of you wait but here it is, the next chapter, I hope you like it, I don't know if I will be able to get it to my beta so it might have a few errors in it that I didn't pick up but I think ya'll can live for just one chapter. But anyways, that's enough of my babbling, on with the story.

"Where is Jessica?" Harry asked for the tenth time.

"Harry! I don't know! If you're so worried about her then just go look for her." Hermione said impatiently.

"Fine! I'll be back soon," Harry said getting up and opening the glass door.

Harry looked in every compartment, till he got to the last one. When he opened the door he was extremely surprised.

"Jessica!" he gasped.

Draco and Jessica slept peacefully for about two hours. Eventually something had to break it up. Jessica woke up first. A familiar voice penetrated her sleep and forced her to speak mindlessly.

"Harry! I'm sleeping." She said still half asleep. Harry had tried to get the small blonde to wake up many times over the summer but never succeeded. She slept like a rock when she wanted to. Draco however heard the second shout from the raven haired boy standing in the doorway.

"Potter! What are you doing in here? Go find your own compartment." He said with a sneer.

"I have my own compartment, and she's supposed to be in it with me!" Harry retorted angrily.

"Jessica? She's friends with you?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"I heard my name?" Jessica said sitting up and rubbing her clear blue eyes.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Jessica asked when she saw who was standing there.

"I'm looking for you! When you said you were meeting someone I didn't think it was Malfoy! But to find you in here with him shocks me!" Harry said with pain clearly written on his face.

"Truthfully Potter I don't think that you have any say in what Jessica wants to do. In my opinion, you need to get out of here." Draco said, he would have continued but Jessica interrupted.

"Harry I was going to tell you but I didn't want to hurt you, or make you mad at me, so I just hid it. Once I found out he was a Slytherin I knew I couldn't tell you because of the way you talked about them, about their whole house. And if I did tell you then I knew you would tell me to stay away from him. But Draco's right. I would like to have my own life and not live it with people telling me what to do all the time. But here I'll give you this much. If he does anything bad then you can beat him up ok?" Jessica said hoping that he little joke might lighten the mood a little bit.

"Jessica I will never tell you how to live your life, I of all people should know how that feels. And I am also not going to like the fact that you and Malfoy are so friendly, but _when_ he does hurt you I will be there to hurt him in all the ways that I never got to a few years ago." Harry's eyes never left Malfoy's in those last few statements and even when the tall Gryffindor was walking out the door Draco felt like he could still feel those green eyes in his head.

It took a few minuets for the tension in the compartment to go down but after, Jessica looked at Draco and simply asked, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Of course you can," Draco answered and waited for her to get comfortable again. Together they slept the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

When they got there, Jessica was starting to get nervous. She kept wondering what house she was going to be put into. Did she want to be in Gryffindor with all of her friends, or in Slytherin with her newest possible boyfriend? She knew that the two houses hated each other and didn't want her friendships to suffer.

"Jessica you need to change into robes really fast if we want to get to the feast on time," Draco said pulling down her trunk for her.

"No problem," she answered as she got out her robes. Draco turned to leave to give her some privacy.

"Draco! Are you leaving me to find my own way to the school by myself? Jessica asked in a sweet voice. Turning around Draco saw Jessica with her hair braided down her back and wearing brand new school robes.

"How?...what?" Draco couldn't find words.

"Let's just say that I know a handy little spell to her my change really fast," Jessica smiled sweetly, grabbed her purse and walked out of the door. Like a gentleman should, Draco helped the small blonde down the steps out of the train, but instead of letting her hand go he intertwined his fingers with her and led her to an empty carriage. Jessica didn't say anything; she just smiled and sat down. When Draco closed the door, the carriage lurched forward.

"So what house do you think you are going to be put in now?" Draco asked pulling her close to keep her warm in the drafty cart.

"I don't know really. I would like to be in Slytherin with you because I like you a lot. But I also want to be in Gryffindor because that's where all my friends are. Those two houses are like the most controversial aren't they? How am I supposed to just pick one when I would like to be in both? I just don't kn…" the blonde's babbling was stopped by a very soft pair of lips. Instinctively her eyes closed and she responded by kissing back. Pulling away slightly, Jessica looked into the grey eyes that were facing her.

"Don't worry about it love. I don't care what house you're in." Draco said softly.

"Thank you," the blonde answered just as softly. Draco didn't say anything else. He just tilted her heard back from where she had been looking at her feet and kissed her again. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her onto his lap and brushed his tongue against her lips begging for entrance. Jessica parted her lips and let him explore. Not wanting it to end, but knowing that the carriage had stopped, Jessica pulled back.

"We stopped," she said simply

"Yeah I guess we had better be getting inside." Draco said; kissing her once more, he opened the door and stepped out into the cold night air. Walking to the great hall, Draco attempted to pull Jessica to the Slytherin table before she got sorted but she stopped.

"Dumbledore wanted me to stand with the first years." She said giving his hand a squeeze and walking to where the timid kids were standing in the entrance hall. Even though she was 16 and they were only 11, the tallest boy was at least and inch taller that her.

"Hey don't worry, all you have to do it put on a hat," she said to the smallest little boy who was looking cold and scared. Looking up and her Jessica got a smile in return. Before anyone could say anymore, a stern looking woman walked out.

"We're ready for you now." She said turning on her heal and walking through the big oak doors. Everyone was staring at them. Jessica smiled and waved as she passed Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The talking and whispering stopped when they stopped in from of and old ratty hat.

"Today my song is short

So every kind and sort

Turn and listen

Lend an ear

Because troubled times are very near

Help each other

Lend a hand

You will never know when you need a fan."

Silence came over the Great hall once more until the stern looking lady started calling out names.

"Mary Havens!" The small brunette whose name was called stepped up and put on the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. Many more times the hat screamed and in the end Jessica was left alone in front of the hat.

"Now before we sort this surprising girl," Dumbledore said standing up, "let me tell you all about her. She was home schooled in magic by her father since the age of nine. She has lived in the United States all of her life, and last summer was almost murdered. Now she is going to be entering the 6th year. Let the hat sort well." The woman nodded and Jessica stepped up and put on the hat. For a few minuets everything was silent and Harry knew she was arguing with the hat. Finally it shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ok well that's it, I know its probably not what you all were expecting but oh well if you don't like it then you can just stop reading cant you? Like I said earlier I know that it must have some grammatical errors because truthfully I suck at the sort of thing. But on other notes I hoped you liked it and I hope that this time I will get some feedback because last time I didn't get a single review I don't think, and If you did review and my computer didn't send it to me then I am deeply sorry. Well yeah that's enough of that. I hope you liked it and please R&R like always.

Oh yes by the way I am going to start a new story for all of you that like my style. I have the first couple of chapter written I just need a title, so when one comes to me then I will post it. I think it is a lot better then this old one but its not what I think that matters is it? Well toodle pip

Tink


End file.
